moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaelrathor Rellwind
* * |Row 5 title = Family|Row 5 info = House of Rellwind Raen'nathal Rellwind (Grandfather) ☩ Aneria Springblade (Grandmother) ☩ Emren Rellwind (Father) Marenelle Wintercrest (Mother) ☩ Imrel Rellwind (Uncle) Xalwyen Rellwind (Uncle) ☩ Nina'thriel Rellwind (Aunt) ☩ Jael Rellwind (Younger Brother) Price Rellwind (Younger Brother) Andissarian Rellwind (Middle Brother) ☩ Ward Rellwind (Eldest Brother) Valewyn Rellwind (Eldest Sister) Huron Rellwind (Cousin) Malaki Rellwind (Cousin) |Row 6 title = Faith/Religion|Row 6 info = Ancient Worship Patron Goldrinn|Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Allegiance = (Former) |Branch = (Former) (Former) Eastwatch Initiative (Former)|Rank = (Former)|Service = |Commands = |Unit = }} 'Vaelrathor Rellwind '''was born in the enclave of his family within the area that would be Winterspring. Before the devastating Sundering rocked the shores of primordial Kalimdor. In his years of service to his people and the Grand Alliance, he has been awarded the rank of Captain amongst his peers. In recent years with the Blood War erupting across Azeroth, he was recruited into the secretive strike force known as The Eastwatch Initiative. With the order's disbandment, he made the collective decision on making his home in Kalimdor a permanent one. ''Historical Description From the very beginning, House Rellwind was birthed to remain a traditional and grounded house. Its sons and daughters will continue to prolong that image as long as Azeroth breathes. For the thousands of years that passed through each son of House Rellwind, a 'loyal' druid would be thrust into the Kaldorei Empire. In its starting centuries, the house slowly grew into multiple branches, each vowing to remain true to the teachings of Cenarius and uphold justice in the name of Elune. Even when the Arcane intrigued and later blinded most Kaldorei, House Rellwind was bound to express nature and Elune's wrath and beauty onto her children and enemies. Predominantly consisting of men, the house's image was perceived as mostly females for the most part. Of course, only due to the fact that every single son and father slept within the house's barrow dens, untouched by the physical world for the most part. The women of the house would find themselves zealous in their faith towards Elune, almost always judging other Kaldorei for their lack of faith in Elune and their faith in their Queen. Ultimately, this gave the house a sour taste within the mouths of most Highborne, almost always deeming Rellwind blood as lowborn and even as savage as beasts for their attitude. This may be very well true for the most part, such attitude wasn't only saved within the females of the house but even the men, whenever they'd be awake, displayed this behavior as well. Perhaps it was simply because of the grogginess they'd be agonized with after their long periods of sleep. Fighters, druids, priestesses and even some special cases as wardens, House Rellwind was not a bland one. Despite being talked down by Highbornes, House Rellwind was successful in leading themselves as skilled craftsmen when not troubled by their duties. Many of the men would find themselves crafting weaponry, some even being considered legendary weapons of war. An example would be a bow that bound the already bloodthirsty spirit of Goldrinn along with Elune's blessing. Some of the men had even gone into tailoring, dismantling frustrations away as their minds overhauled into a more creative one. Almost every female of the house paid little mind to hobbies, usually taking the duties of a mother as a stressful hobby or profession well enough. It is said, halfway through the house's lifespan, one of the establishing fathers of House Rellwind walked the plains of the Emerald Dream. Following the tracks of where Goldrinn and Freya walked, watching as their echoes previewed onto him his inner demons and his strengths and what the watcher Freya suggested onto the great white wolf to do to remedy such. Learning greatly from said echoes, the father relayed onto his children, brothers, and sisters the path and ancient they should adopt as their patron. For the house's image was already perceived by most to be bloodthirsty, untamed and deep within noble. From so on, House Rellwind would devote their lives to Goldrinn's teachings, sayings, and admirations. One case of such would be their immediate tethering to the Alliance as Varian Wrynn was recognized as the Ancient's champion. For he had tamed his bloodthirst, his vengeance and showcased his noble heart onto Azeroth. Packlord's Fury, Warbow of Raen'athal An original concept presented to a faithful and militant priestess mother of the Rellwind line by her slumbering life mate. A bow that carried both sides of the family's paths of duty, a weapon to be wielded as a gavel of justice to those who would dare present themselves as threats to nature, the Goddess and her moon-kissed children. Its wooden frame was produced using wood from Kal'yilneth, a city which met a fate similar to almost every city amongst the Kaldorei Empire, it lays below the sea. Much like Val'sharah, druidism was revered within the borders of the city and to build a bow that would not only be linked to nature but to the Goddess' divinity, multiple craftsmen stepped up to challenge their skills. There had been many prototypes, most did not survive the binding process, which was almost entirely due to the willingness of the Goddess offering her blessing upon a weapon that would be stained by a short-tempered, arrogant and savage Wild God. A count of several attempts came close and those several that did shatter into sawdust and splinters as the string was pulled back to release its fury. Finally, fortune favored the bold and persistent, promising to be devoted in keeping such weapon in check after its creation, the Goddess' will was finally persuaded in allowing her to cooperate, binding her blessing amongst the finished bow. Most of the craftsmen deemed it to be a short-lived weapon, if one aspect of it was allowed to gain dominion over the other, it would shatter itself in complete defiance to retaliate. Of course, those who suggested such were the ones who failed in producing a passable frame anyways. It was initially to take on the appearance of the honored and favored companion of almost all priestess, the crescent owl. Though in stubbornness, the tired and sleepy druids of the Rellwind line demanded it represents the Druid of the Talon's well-known storm crow form, while its arrowheads represented the fury of the Goddess. In the end it never really mattered what the bow shot, those same founding fathers of the Rellwind line slumbered away like most of the men, leaving the bow to fall onto the females' to wield. In which they generously accepted such weapon. If you asked most Rellwind priestess, they'd tell you the same thing about the bow. You never expect two monstrous canines spawning before you in an ethereal form, eyes vibrantly moon-lit with an inquisitive and dire stance to them. Manes risen as they prefer to feast on the necks or joints of your enemies. That's only if you don't outright end the life of whatever you're shooting with an arrow tip that burns as hot as falling stars. Most had gotten used to such, Vaelrathor a prime example of such, while a rare occurrence, he shrugs it off as a common perk to it all. Current Happenings Returning to the Alliance military service near the defeat of the Legion, Vaelrathor enlisted into the Hundred and Twenty-Fifth Infantry Regiment, The Valorborne, under the new leadership of the young Lordaeron born Lord Commander, Alverdo Blackmoore. Engaging in several battles before his rank ups within the regiment, Vaelrathor was later known to have great marksmanship and companionship with multiple of his regiment members. As Azerite became more and more of an issue, Vaelrathor gave council to his commanding officers and Lord Commander in making hit and run tactics on Horde Azerite caravans across Kalimdor after the Silithus fiasco. As troll incursions began happening on islands close to the Eastern Kingdoms, a massive landing party of the Valorborne made landfall with heavy resistance met. Vaelrathor was placed in charge of a squad of six. The members of the squad were made of two frontlines, a sage’s circle initiate, and two specialists. The two frontlines, men of the Human kingdoms, a Stromic shield-bearer. While another from Stormwind, a swordsman. The Sage’s Circle initiate was a Lordaeronian priest. Formerly of an extremist group, but, had come to his senses to aid the Alliance in securing Azeroth from the filth of the Horde. The other two specialists were a mortar team from Ironforge, they were unfortunately K.I.A as soon as landfall was made. The remaining four of the squad dealt heavy blows to the Troll defending force, alongside the rest of the Valorborne. Later on, the squad would continue for several more battles before eventually they were all of them wounded out of service or K.I.A. The squad shared a close bond, looking to Vaelrathor’s leadership to bring them through the start of a new war. The three had all adopted a purple and green theme to their armor, matching their leading officer of the squad. They were renamed to be more fitting of their coming together. Wildfire Squad. In memory of their forging in the flames of battle and for their unpredictable nature against the enemies of the Alliance and her people. After several more events, leading to the War of Thorns. Vaelrathor Rellwind was invited to speak with the Lord Commander. The man was to be made lieutenant of the Specialist division within the Valorborne, he was recognized for his cunningness on the battlefield when it came to archery, his wisdom and subterfuge when it came to working in the shadows of the Grand Alliance Military. After the events of Teldrassil, Vaelrathor was born anew in terms of vengeance against the Horde. Countless Kaldorei, his people, genocided by savagery and pure ignorance of the Horde. He had vowed to his Ancient, Goldrinn, to make each Horde race pale against his rage and fury. Immediately after the Valorborne began moving North, towards Lordaeron. Stopping at Stromgarde to battle the Horde for ground. They continued towards the Hinterlands and eventually reached Tirisfal for the battle of Lordaeron. Countless lives lost yet Lieutenant Vaelrathor survived against the tyrannical forces of the Horde, alongside his brothers and sisters in arms of the Alliance. After the battle for Lordaeron Lt. Rellwind issues to the Lord Commander several operations spanning Azeroth. It is as this time the Lt. paid a visit to a certain commander to be issued into a Strike Force unbeknownst to the general public and so on. After suffering from an explosive wound, Lt. Rellwind earned himself time off, returning to Winterspring to heal and go through vigorous and enlightening druidic rituals. It is here Vaelrathor got to enjoy quality time with family and his daughter. Several weeks later, Lt. Rellwind would return to gain the rank of Captain, earning a more relaxed position and commanding frontlines troops this time. Due to the High King’s choices in establishing an armistice with the Horde, Captain Rellwind formally reached out to his Lord Commander and issued him a letter of resignation from military service. At his most seasoned age, Vaelrathor Rellwind ended his career as an Alliance Military Officer and Special Forces Operator in favor of aiding his remaining Kaldorei brothers and sisters against the Horde with the resources he has collected for his years and his bloodline at his side. His future actions will forever paint a different picture for himself and all those he surrounds himself with.Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Kaldorei Peerage Category:Rangers Category:Night Elf Category:The Eastwatch